


Don't look back, or I'll never forget it

by Kotsuki_Akabara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Ginny Weasley, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, His name is Thomas, Hospitalization, Hurt Draco Malfoy, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, No war, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Scorpius had a twin, Some other Oc - Freeform, mention of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara
Summary: Live isn't always fair.Arianna only hope is her mother to be happy. Never once in her life she ever saw her mother smile, she only remember his warm smile when her little brothers was born."Mommy, why is my last name is Potter?" 4 year old Arianna asked her mother.Draco went silent, his smile dropped. Seconds turn to minutes as Arianna stared at her mother's grey blue eyes."I... It was your father's last name darling," Draco spoke."Where is he then Mommy? Why he isn't here? With us?""He'll be back one day my Raven,"
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback/Original Female Character(s), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short story about Little Arianna and Draco.

_"Why I even think to marry a slimy snake-like you!!"_

"....mmy!!"

_"just be great full I let you live Malfoy!"_

"Mom..!!!!"

_"disgusting,"_

"Mommy!!" 

Draco gasp for air as he rises from his bed. Tiny giggles filled his bed as a weight crashed to his lap.

"Wake up Mommy! Or uncle Sev and uncle Tom would be angry for being late!" Draco's 2-year-old daughter says. Felt like yesterday his little Raven was just a baby and now she is already running around the mansion.

"Yes dearest I'm awake, now come on! Let's get into the shower shall we?" Draco says scooping his daughter from the bed, making Arianna squealed.

* * *

"Arianna comes here darling, let me do your hair," Draco says. Arianna quickly got up from her reading and giggles as Draco put her on his lap.

"Dobby, could you get me a blue ribbon for Arianna's hair," Draco said.

Second, 's later a sky blue ribbon appears on Arianna's little hands. Draco said a silent thank you for the house-elf before doing his daughter's hair.

"Mommy," Arianna spoke.

"Yes, Raven, what is it?" Draco asks.

"Can I have a snake like uncle Tom?" Arianna asks, looking up at Draco with her usual 'can I' face.

"When you're older my little Raven, taking care of a pet is a big responsibility," Draco said.

"Really?"

"Yes, when you're older I'll let you get any pet you want but only one okay, my little Raven"

"Any animal Mommy!" Arianna yelled.

"Any animal you chose I'll let you keep it, but you have to take care of it, my love, as I said...."

"Taking care of a pet is a big responsibility," Arianna said, and the two laughs.

* * *

Arianna was 4 when her brothers were born.

Even as a four-year-old, Arianna was a smart girl. Questions after questions she always asks Draco. 

Even now.

"Mommy,"

"Yes Raven, is something wrong?" Draco asks.

"Why are my eyes green?" Arianna asks, sitting beside Draco who is feeding little Thomas.

"Well... I'm.." Draco stutter.

"It's from my father, is it?" Arianna asks after hearing Draco stutter, lowering her head for making her mother sad.

"It's alright Raven," Draco says. He stroked his daughter's blonde hair and slowly lean her to him.

"Arianna, it's alright dear. Anyway, your uncle Adrian and aunt Riverna are going to be here at noon and they won't be happy to see you sad," Draco says.

"Yeah, they won't be happy," Arianna said and then giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Yes? No? You can decide 😄


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 year old Arianna finally meet her father, Harrison James Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At her 9th birthday.
> 
> Arianna finally meet her father, Harrison James Potter.

They were at Gringotts to get some money for the pet shop. Draco had promised the kids that they'll get a pet as Arianna's birthday present, yes, she had Verendus. But he isn't counted as a pet, more like an animal guardian.

"Can we get ice cream after this Momma??" Draco's youngest son, Scorpius, asked. 

"Yeah! I want ice cream too!" His other twin, Thomas, says. 

Arianna giggled at her brothers but nod as well. It's been a while she tasted any ice cream, and no one in the village sells ice cream even though there is a market place.

"Alright, but one each! We have to get back home soon," Draco laughed as they enter the pet shop.

The three kids explore the pet shop with beaming eyes. Draco remembers the night before, Arianna and the twin were in her room all night after dinner discussing what animal should they adopt. And they decided to get a cat.

"Momma look! Isn't he cute!!" Draco woke up from his daydream and looked down. Scorpius was holding a tiny ragdoll cat to him. The cat's blue and green eyes looking at him with curiosity.

"Aw! He's cute! Can we have him, Mom!" Arianna says. The kitten meows like he agreed with Arianna and starts climbing from Scorpius' hand to Arianna's shoulder.

"Let's get everything needed for him shall we," Draco says. His children waisted no time to search for anything they need for the new family member.

"Hello!" The cashier lady says.

"Hi! We want to adopt him please!" Thomas said. The lady smiled and nod.

"Everything is 50 galleon, write your address here and we'll deliver it to your house immediately," the lady says. Draco handed the money and write down their house address.

"Can we bring Cepheus, Ari?" Scorpius asks.

"I don't know... But if he's with us who will accompany Ver? They can have a bonding time while we buy some ice cream," Arianna says, ruffling Scorpius' hair. The youngest pout but nodded either way.

The four walks out of the store and go straight to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, well the twins ran there while Ari and Draco have some small talk.

But then suddenly they heard a cry. Draco was looking for the twins until his eyes landed on Scorpius, who is crying on the street, and Thomas, who is yelling at the person who bumps Scorpius.

"Apologize!" Thomas yelled, but the person protest.

"Me! He should apologize! He bumps me first!" 

"Come here Scorp, anything hurt?" Arianna asks and Scorpius nods his head.

"My butt hurt, Ari," Scorpius whispered, Arianna, nod her head and picked up her little brother. She quickly pulled Thomas away from the person who bumps Scorpius before something gets bad.

"Thomas, no," she glared at her brother before looking at the person. He had messy black hair and a pair of brown eyes who is glaring at them.

"Well look who it is!?" Someone says.

Arianna turns around and saw a man and woman came closer to them. The woman was glaring at her mother, but the man is looking at them.

"Come here to ruin our day, Malfoy!" 

"Not until you came here Weasel," her mother replied. 

_'I think the ice cream will wait,'_ Arianna sigh.

"That woman is staring at us," Thomas whisper. Arianna just noticed that the woman is now staring at them, with pure hatred.

 _'The hell is her problem'_ Arianna glared back.

"And who would they be? You didn't kidnap these poor children did you Malfoy, can't have these poor children near you," 

"Don't touch my children, Weasel!" Draco said just before Ginny touched one of his children.

"Oh please Malfoy! Don't be dramatic! I know lies when I see one and they are not your children!" 

"Mommy, let's go home," Arianna whispered.

"Mommy?" The man asks.

"Got a problem with that!" Thomas yelled, and got a kick from his sister.

"Malfoy, who is their father?" The man asks. Their mother glared at the man before turning around.

"None of your business, Potter," Draco said loudly before they disapparate.

* * *

When they apparate back to their [Cottage](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/29906785015429920/). Draco quickly left the living room to his bedroom.

"I'll get some healing potion for your butt okay Scorp, I did saw you hit the ground pretty hard," Arianna says, letting down her brother to the sofa.

"Moony, can you get Scorp a cup of milk please," Arianna says to the house-elf. Seconds later, a cup full of milk appears on the coffee table and some fresh bread from the pantry.

"Thank you Moony," Scorpius thanked the house elf.

"I'll be back in a minute okay," Arianna smiled at her little brother before going upstairs. The cottage has two floors, 5 bedrooms now 4 because one of the rooms is used for them to make potions and 3 bathrooms. They have a garden where Arianna and Draco plant any flowers they could plant.

The potion room is next to their Mother's room, where Arianna can hear a faint son coming from there. She isn't stupid, that man had the same eyes as her and messy black hair like Thomas. For nine years of her life, she never asks where's he is or what he looks like. She knows it brings great pain to their Mother.

* * *

Harry couldn't forget the face of Malfoy's children when they meet in Diagon Alley.

Yes, they had a marriage contract signed by their grandparents. But Harry never loves Malfoy, and then there's the scene on Diagon Alley. 

"You okay Harry?" Hermione ask. He's now back at the ministry for a case, leaving his second wife, Ginny, and their son, James.

"No," he replied. Closing the file with a sigh. Hermione looks at her friend strangely before sitting on the chair in front of Harry.

"Care to tell? Is something with the kids? Is Ginny alright?"

"It's not about them 'mione," Harry whisper, making Hermione confused.

"It's Malfoy," 

"Malfoy's back!? When?" Hermione ask.

"We meet at Diagon Alley today, didn't talk much because he disapparates quickly with his kids," 

"Wait, Malfoy had kids? How! He's been gone for 10 years and suddenly makes an appearance with his kids! What in Merlin's beard happens to him," Hermione says before pausing.

"But are you sure they are Malfoy's children? It could be he was taking someone else's child to Diagon Alley,"

"I'm sure 'mione! The three look like a carbon copy of me and Malfoy!"

"Or maybe he sleeps with another man that looks exactly like you Harry,"

"Why would you say that?" Harry asks glaring at his best friend. He _knows_ Malfoy, and he wouldn't open his leg for another man like a cheap whore.

"Just saying!" Hermione says raising her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now!
> 
> For age difference between the Drarry children and Hinny's.
> 
> Both Arianna and James are 9, only Ari is 2 months older than him.
> 
> While Thomas and Scorpius are 3 months younger than Albus.
> 
> Any comments are welcome! If you all have something to recommend I'll try to make it happen and reply.
> 
> Reminder if there are any grammar mistakes, it's because I'm from Indonesia and my English at writing is sucks. Hope you like it!
> 
> See ya in the next chapter!!!! 😘


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit Introduction about Arianna's muggle godmother and the twin's godfather. It

Today was a normal day as always. Arianna is sitting on the porch, playing with her guitar. Scorpius and Thomas are spending the day in their Godfather's house and won't be back until lunch.

"Ver, tomorrow is my mother's birthday. What should I gave him?" Arianna asked the sleeping direwolf. She chuckled when Verendus sneeze, before playing again.

And five minutes later she got bored and went inside. Calling Moony to put her guitar back in her room then went to sit on the sofa. Cepheus who is sleeping at his cat bed quickly got up climbed up to the sofa and sat on Arianna's lap. Purring when Ari scratches the spot behind his ears.

"I'm home!" Draco came back two minutes later.

"Welcome back Mother!" Arianna reply, taking Cepheus away from her lap. Arianna quickly helps Draco with the bags.

"I heard there's a new neighbors mother, have you met them?" Arianna asks, Putting the last bag on the kitchen counter.

"No dear, Miss Gallo did mention them but I was too busy running my errand," Draco replied as he went to look at the kitchen cabinets.

"What's for lunch?" Arianna asks as she peeks over Draco's shoulder.

"Chicken sandwich Raven, you want anything else?" Draco asks. Arianna shook her head as she gets back to the living room.

Using her magic to summon a book, a quill, and a piece of paper. Arianna took the paper and the quill and put them on the table, then take the book, opening a few pages before reading it, and write it as well.

10 minutes later. The wards around the house alert the two that someone had entered. Peeking over her book. Arianna smiled as she quickly put down her book and ran towards the front door.

"Uncle [Aziel](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/29906785015102166/?nic_v2=1b4u6ug8n)!!!" Arianna says as she hugs the man that just enter the house.

"Hello, Raven! You look well!" The man said. Aziel Leucos Galon Slytherin-Gaunt, the first son and heir to Tom Marvolo Slytherin-Gaunt and the godfather of Thomas and Scorpius. Aziel was a tall man with black wavy hair and deep red eyes. Every man envy him and every woman wants to get into his pants, but poorly for them, he's already married.

"Afternoon Draco! Came to drop these two trouble makers," Aziel says as Thomas and Scorpius came into the house.

"Afternoon Aziel, hope these two didn't cause any trouble," 

"Are you counting setting my robe on fire is no trouble? it's a no then," Aziel smiled. Arianna gasp and try not to show any smile on her face, she looks at her brothers and shares a look which they respond by running to the second floor.

Draco could only shake his head at the twin's behavior. Every time they went to their Godfather's house, they'll put some prank on him and didn't care what will happen, the worst is Aziel's partner cooperate with the two.

"Get your brothers Raven, lunch is almost ready. Are you staying, Aziel?" Draco asks. The older man shook his head, giving Draco a small smile.

"Ashton and I are planning to have lunch after this, but we will visit again before dinner if that's okay with you," 

"It's alright! And we're having dinner at Arianna's house tonight!" Draco replied.

"I still have no idea why you name your daughter after that muggle, Draco," Aziel mumbled as he sneaking behind Draco and grab a sandwich.

"And that will be it if you want to know why..." Draco paused and slap Aziel's hand just before he grabs another sandwich.

"Then find out yourself," He finished. Kicking Aziel's before he left the kitchen.

"Why did you kick me!!" Aziel ask.

"You take another sandwich off that plate! I'll hex you! Now go to your date with your husband or I have to make you go!!" Draco says. Pushing Aziel to the front door.

"Oh! Now you're kicking me!" 

"Yes! I better be kicking you or Ashton will! Now go!"

With that, the door slammed shut.

* * *

"So we attack tonight?"

"Why not now, it'll be a lot faster!" 

"It's more efficient if we attack them tonight, Albus is making sure the wards around their house is gone the time we attack,"

"And the little dwarves? what about them," 

"Kill them, sell them, sent them to an orphanage or something, I don't care! Just make sure to obliviate their memory,"

* * *

4.53 PM

Arianna was sitting on her bed reading a book or not. She wasn't paying attention to any of the words in the book, she was looking at a picture of his mother with someone. She stole this picture when she was around five years old when her mother isn't looking.

"Raven! Darling, are you ready? We're leaving in ten minutes!" 

Hearing her mother's word. Arianna quickly put back the photo inside the book and put it on the shelf. Walking to her closet, Arianna stared at her clothes for a couple of minutes. And finally, she decided to grab a green tank top with a grey skirt and denim jacket, and also a pair of black socks and white converse.

Arianna hates wearing skirts, but since her brothers, Godfather, and his husband are coming to dinner, she had to wear them. Closing the bedroom door, Arianna quickly went down and saw that her mother and brothers are sitting in the living room.

"Ready!" Arianna says. Her mother smile and signaling the twins to stand up.

"Mom, can we stay over at Aunt Annie's place after dinner?" Thomas ask. Walking ahead of the others or chasing Verendus down the path.

"Aren't you tired after spending time with your godfather?" Draco asks.

"Nope! I still have some energy left!"

"You to Scorp?" Draco asks his youngest son who nods his head. Draco shook his head at the twins. How could they left him alone! Oh! The pain.

Arianna tries to hold her laughter, seeing the betrayed face hearing what the twins have said. Taking a deep breath, and let it out seconds later. Arianna gives her mother an encouraging smile.

"It's alright mother, I'll keep you company," 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Auntie!!" Thomas and Scorpius screamed when a young woman opens the door. She faces brighten and hug the two troublemakers.

"Tommy! Scrappy! I miss you little devil's, did you two do something mischief while I'm not there?" The woman asks. There's a glimpse of mischief in her eyes, staring at the twins.

"Yeah!" Scorpius says. The woman smiles brighter giving Scorpius a high five.

"We burned Uncle El's.."

"...Cloak while he's in a meeting!"

"Oh, that didn't come in mind,"

"None of it, Auntie," Arianna mumbled. The woman giggles before walking towards Arianna and give her the biggest hug you could ever imagine.

"You've grown big, tiny twin!" The woman said while Arianna tried to get as many airs as she could get.

"Ee just net a lew houls aho, hauntie," Arianna said while still being hugged by the woman.

"Alright! Got to pull you away before you make my daughter faint," 

"Aw! C'mon Dray! Even if I'm away from you for just a couple of hours, I miss my goddaughter every second I breathe!" 

"Annie dear, let go of Ari okay. Look at her! She's suffocating," Draco said again and this time the woman let go. 

"Well, aren't we came just in time," Aziel says as he glared at the muggle in front of him. Well until his husband, Ashton Slytherin-Gaunt, give him a pat on his back.

"You must be Aziel and Ashton! Draco said that the two of you will be joining us for dinner, well then come on in! It's nice to have new faces around!" The woman without any word wrap her arms around Aziel and Ashton's then drag the two man inside the house.

"C'mon Mum!" Thomas said from inside the house. Draco didn't even realize that he was the only one who was standing outside the porch.

"I make your favorite french food that I can't spell," the woman said.

"Thank you, Annie," Draco said and the woman smile at him before talking to Ashton. The woman, okay I'm sorry, Arianna's godmother, [Arianna](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/29906785015106261/?nic_v2=1b4u6ug8n) 'Annie' Siorney. A lovely woman with wavy blonde hair, and light brown eyes. Without her, Draco maybe won't be standing here with his daughter and two sons.

"So Dray, how is the new recipe? Have you try it yet?" Annie said. Her big brown eyes staring at his greyish blue eyes with excitement.

"I tried it yesterday Anne, I added a little vanilla to perfect it," 

"Well now I know my baking skills are improving, now let's eat everyone! Dinner ain't gonna disappeared itself!" Annie says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accidentally publish this chapter. I tried to unpublish it but I don't know how what to do so happy reading guys.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a nightmare, please let it not be real.

"Thank you for tonight Annie, and I love your casserole!" [Ashton](https://id.pinterest.com/pin/719098265484540116/) says as Annie replied to his comment.

"Aw! Thanks, it's a special recipe from my mother." Annie reply.

"I thought that casserole was my recipe! Annie!" Draco says dramatically looking at Annie. And that the starting of a 'friendly' argument between Annie and Draco, with Ashton of course.

Behind the three arguing wizards as ND muggle. Aziel carried, now sleeping twins on both of his arms while Arianna walks beside him, her tiny hand grips to Aziel's trench coat.

"Tired?" Aziel ask. Arianna looks up and shook her head, but her eyes tell the other way.

"Well arrive in a minute Raven, want me to carry you?" 

"Nnnoooo, I'm not tired," Arianna mumbled, rubbing her head on Aziel's hip making Aziel shook his head. Out of nowhere, the direwolf showed up and nudge the side of Arianna's palm.

"He wants me to climb at his back," Arianna whisper. Aziel looked confused because all he could hear was a whimper that the wolf did.

"How do you know?" He asks. Arianna looks up, her tired green eyes staring into Aziel red eyes.

"He said it himself," she whispered but clear enough for Aziel. Helping his niece? To the wolf's back, she quickly lay down to Verendus' neck and wrap her arms around it.

Around five minutes later they arrived at the cottage. Through the window, Cepheus jumped to the porch and ran towards Draco.

"Little bodyguard is here! Hi! Oh, are you a sweet baby? Yes, you are! Yes, you are!" Annie then literally pulled Cepheus away from Draco and started to spin around.

"I'm worried that one day she'll kill your cat while doing that," Ashton said to Draco, and Draco silently agrees. He may _not_ be an animal person, but still.

"Where's the twin's bedroom?" Aziel asks Draco when they enter the cottage.

"Upstairs, second door to the left," Draco said before heading to the kitchen.

Aziel suddenly felt something tug his pants. He looks down and saw Verendus bitting his newly bought pants.

"What," Aziel asks. Trying not to hex the wolf for ruining his pants, Verendus just keep staring at him before he headed upstairs. Hearing a growl coming from the staircase, Aziel grunts but follow either way.

When he reached the top, Aziel realized that the wolf had open the twin's bedroom door before going to the next room across from the twins, opening the door with his mouth and went in. Rolling his eyes, Aziel walk towards the twin's room but stop when he saw a faint glow coming from Arianna's room. Aziel peeked in and saw the clothes that Arianna wear was glowing and then changed to simple white t-shirts and green leggings, the clothes she was wearing a few seconds ago was now folded nicely on the armchair in her room.

"G'night Uncle Az," Arianna said before coming down from her wolf's back and flop to her bed, bouncing a few times, and then sleep. Verendus comes next, jumping into her bed, circling the other edge, and lay down.

"Good night Raven," Aziel said. Then he went to the twin's room, doing the same thing like changing Thomas and Scorpius to their PJs, and give them a good night kiss on the forehead.

Heading downstairs, Aziel look at his husband who is chatting with Annie and nod. Ashton smile at him before saying goodbyes and they walk to the floo.

"Come back soon okay!" Annie said as she hands Aziel the floo powder. Ashton nods and said a few words before they floo back to Gaunt manor.

"So! Wanna watch a movie before going to sleep?" Annie asks when Aziel and Ashton disappear. 

"Sure, just let me look at the kids and change my clothes first," Draco says. Annie nod as she went to the cabinets next to the bookshelf.

* * *

**02.07**

Arianna woke up when she heard a loud noise coming from downstairs. Shaking Verendus to wake up, the wolf jump from the bed and went to the door.

_"Crucio!"_

Arianna gasp. She knew that spell very well, it's from one of her books. Casting a wandless silence spell around her and Verendus, they walk towards the staircase.

The voices are now louder. She could hear furniture being thrown, the sound of her Godmother yelling her mother's name, and some new voices she never knew.

"Mother!" Arianna said. Verendus gave a warning growl when they heard someone, no, a woman yelling at her godmother.

"Get away muggle! I don't want to raise my wand at you!" The woman yelled.

"No! I'm not afraid of you!" Her godmother yelled back. 

"Ron! Fine those little bastards!" Another woman said. Arianna panicked when a man comes face to face with her. His wand was pointing at her ready to hex her anytime.

"Found you," the man said. When he was about to shoot a spell at him, Annie came pulling the man's arm making the hex went to the wall. Punching the man right on his jaw, and pushed him away from Arianna.

"Sweetie, be a good girl and call your grandparents, your mother and I will be fine," Annie says as she points the knife she had in her right hand to the man.

"Are you sure?" Arianna asks, looking at the bruise on her godmother cheek and some other scar.

"Yes I'm fine, now go!" Annie yelled pushing Arianna away when a spell was shoot at them.

"You're pissing me off, muggle!" The man said, his face is red with rage.

But his attack failed when Verendus charge and bite his arm. The man screams as he tried to get Verendus away, screaming like a mad man.

"Arianna go!" Annie yelled, changing at the woman that is fighting her mother. Quickly following her godmother order, Arianna went to the potion room is, but before that she cast a silencing charm on her brother's room and a locking charm. 

Grabbing the potions that are needed, and some of the floo powder. Grabbing a bowl then put the two ingredients together. Slowly the mixture turns grey as smoke appears from the bowl. The commotion downstairs getting louder as shouts of spells filled the cottage.

Then the smoke changed color, from a full grey to a sky blue color and the face of her grandfather appear.

 _'what is it, Ari? It's past your bedtime,_ _'_ her grandfather asks. 

"G...Grandpa h..help" Arianna is now crying. Holding the bowl tightly. Seconds before the smoke change she heard a faint 'Avada' and saw a green light, followed by a loud thud, and the sound of her mother screaming.

 _'what's wrong! Did something happen!'_ Lucius is now panicking. He rarely saw his granddaughter cry, and the sound outside the room sounds like danger.

"M... Mommy is hurt, Grandpa! Help! There's someone who wants to hurt us!" Arianna yelled when the door burst open. Now two woman is standing at the door, both of them are pointing their wand at Arianna's face.

"Arianna!" She heard her mother's voice. 

"How sweet," one of the women said.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter! Let me go!"

Arianna cried seeing her mother get dragged by the same man, his wand is pointing at his throat.

"This could be easier if the two of you didn't fight us, now look at your muggle friend," 

"Auntie," Arianna cried.

"There's no more auntie for you, you little gremlin!" The younger woman said. she came closer to where Arianna stood and grabbed her arm, making the bowl she was holding fall.

"Let's finish this!" She said.

The three mysterious people drag them both to the first floor. Arianna tried to escape but as hard as she tried, the woman still holding her arm.

Shoving her to the floor. Arianna watched as they beat up her mother. She tries to look away but the woman keeps holding her face as she watched the man and older woman torture her mother.

"If your mother had died years ago, you wouldn't be watching this! But here you are," 

"Mommy," Arianna cried.

It felt like hours when they stopped. Arianna quickly came to her mother when the woman releases her.

Draco could barely feel anything. His body gave up but he forces himself to get up just to hug his daughter. Ignoring those damn blood traitors, Draco tried to cheer his Raven.

"I'm fine baby," his voice is barely a whisper. But suddenly his daughter was taken away from him.

"Times up," the youngest blood traitor said. 

"Say goodbye to your daughter, Malfoy!" She said.

"No!" Draco yelled. Using his last energy, he ran to his daughter. Draco immediately pulled her and use his body as a shield.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!"**

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Arianna gasp. Her eyes are scanning her surroundings when the door is suddenly open.

"Ari!" 

Arianna looked at the door to see her grandparents running towards her bed. She cried harder as she hugs her grandmother.

"Arianna, my dear granddaughter!" Narcissa cried seeing her granddaughter like this, so does Lucius. 

"Lucius!" Came the voice of Tom Marvolo Slytherin-Gaunt, behind him was his husband and Lucius' dearest friend, Severus.

"Raven!" Severus said. Coming closer to Arianna and give her a supporting hug.

"Grandma, uncle Sev!" Arianna mumbled before crying even louder. Lucius and Tom stare at each other and left the room. The hall was empty, giving them a perfect time to talk.

"Where are the twins?" Tom asks after a few minutes of silence.

"I left them with Bellatrix," Lucius answers.

"Did you manage to find them?"

"We're still testing the blood from Arianna's wolf, poor thing." 

"We'll find them, and make them pay," 

* * *

For three days, Arianna has to stay at St. Mungo's because of the trauma she had. She missed her mother badly after that incident.

She saw the twins yesterday. They look fine, and that's good. She doesn't want them to see the same thing as she did.

Now here she is. Sitting in one of St. Mungo's hospital room where her mother stay. In her hand was a crystal pendulum that her mother always wears she know this pendulum means something to her mother.

"Mother, I wished you'll make up soon. The twins and I miss you dearly, nothing feels the same without you," Arianna whisper as she heard a small whimper coming from her left.

Verendus survive the incident, he almost didn't make it but here he is. Unlike Cepheus, he died in the incident, covered by his blood with a big gashed on his stomach. The twin mourns the death of their kitten the next day. 

And Annie. She died as well, one of the culprits use the unforgivable curse at her. Her ceremony will be held tomorrow as the whole town mourn her death.

"I swear to you mother, auntie, I'll find them and bring them to justice,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad? Hope not! I kinda want to finish this chapter early since I've been watching a lot of sad movies lately.
> 
> And I'm not good at explaining things so if you're curious about the crystal pendulum go here: https://id.pinterest.com/pin/29906785015128856/  
> If you're curious, if not just ignore it, I don't mind.  
> More characters may show up in the next chapter, so be ready!
> 
> Love and kisses! Bye!!!


End file.
